


A Little Something to Remember

by quaint_camera



Series: Merlin Summer Pornathon 2013 [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Ealdor, M/M, Post-Coital, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-Series, Rimming, Summer Pornathon, Summer Pornathon 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quaint_camera/pseuds/quaint_camera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That's <i>filthy,</i>" Merlin complains, but his traitorous cock twitches in interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Something to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> For Summer Pornathon 2013 Challenge #3: Fuck or Die and/or Apocalypse

"I can't believe you went for that," Will muses afterwards, with a quiet chuckle. He's comfortably naked in a way Merlin envies, arms crossed behind his head and trousers gaping open around his hips.

They're laying side-by-side up in the hayloft, on the cool pile of straw in the corner that's served as their makeshift bed more and more frequently these past few weeks.

"Hmm?" Merlin hums. "Went for what?" It's hard to sound cross when his cock is still twitching happily against his belly.

"My act!" Will grins, jabbing an elbow into his side. "Or do you honestly believe your seed has magical healing powers?" His smirk vanishes with one look at Merlin's puzzled features. "Shite," he says, sheepishly.

Merlin's sex-addled brain struggles to catch up. "Wait. You mean—" He trails off, eyes widening. "Oh bugger," he moans, and rolls onto his side, facing away from Will to hide a rapidly-spreading flush. "I'm such an idiot."

"I thought you knew." Will's torn between annoyance and concern. "And you were just playing along, playing innocent, y'know? I had no idea you were naive enough to actually  _believe_  in sex pollen."

Merlin grits his teeth. Suddenly he's acutely aware of his nakedness, his long pasty limbs and exposed bum, and whirls on Will. "You made it sound like you were bloody well going to die if we didn't fuck, Will! Sorry I was too busy trying to shoot magical healing sperm to question whether sex pollen was real or not." He's pleased to see a flicker of guilt in Will's eyes.

"...Sorry, mate. You can't tell me you didn't like it, though, having me helpless and randy and begging for it." Will’s grin is shit-eating. "I saw your face."

Merlin pushes to his feet with a disgusted, dismissive noise. Will makes a grab at him, but Merlin jerks away. Failing that, Will sits up on his elbows to watch as Merlin collects his clothing, enjoying a perfect view of his ass as he bends to pull up his trousers and retrieve his neckerchief.

"I was just trying to mix things up," Will explains, as a shirtless Merlin turns to face him. He catches a glimpse of thick white cum,  _his_  cum, dripping from Merlin's bum and his mouth goes dry.

"Well if I'd known you were going to use my magic as the butt of a stupid practical joke, I'd never have told you about it to begin with,” Merlin replies coldly, whilst angrily knotting the red scrap of fabric around his throat.

Will swallows, trying very hard not drop his gaze to the cum inching down Merlin’s thigh, watching his willowy fingers instead—fingers Merlin twisted up inside his hole, fingers Merlin rocked on until he was open enough for Will to take him, fill him. He can't help it; his cock throbs and he whimpers slightly, though he'd never admit to it.

Merlin's brow furrows. "And you're getting off on what, exactly?"

" _You_ ," Will snaps, reaching inside and extracting his cock to jerk himself with quick pulls. "You're still all wet, stretched open and leaking my essence. What I wouldn't give to take you again, fill up that pretty bum of yours till my bollocks are empty. Maybe I'll make you a cork, yeah? Stop up that pretty little arsehole so you can carry me around inside all day, and at night I'll fuck it all right back out of you."

"That's  _filthy_ ," Merlin complains, but his traitorous cock twitches in interest.

"And you love it," Will notices, stilling his hand. "You don't want to, but you do. There's no shame in liking my talk, just as there's no shame in liking men or having magic. So stop denying yourself... you'll be much less miserable." He pats the straw. "Come lie with me again while we have time, since I expect your mum'll be sendin' you away any day now. Down on your knees and I'll make it up to you," Will promises.

Hearing it put like that, Merlin really can't say no. He lets his trousers drop and crawls onto the straw. Will settles between his legs and nudges them apart, cupping his buttocks and spreading them. Merlin tenses at the feel of hot breath against the inside of his thighs. “What—” he begins.

Will steadies him."A little something to remember on lonely nights in Camelot." He chuckles, thrusting his tongue out and plunging it inside Merlin's leaking pucker.


End file.
